Evaluate $|(12-9i)(8+15i)|$.
Solution: We have $|12-9i| = \sqrt{12^2 + (-9)^2} = 15$ and $|8+15i| = \sqrt{8^2 + 15^2} = 17$, so $|(12-9i)(8+15i)| = |12-9i|\cdot |8+15i| = 15\cdot 17 = \boxed{255}$.